Quiero perderme contigo
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Las cosas prohibidas son las más tentadoras, y más cuando puedes escuchar un poco de ellas... Midorima lo experimentará a su manera. ::One-Shot:: Lemmon MidoKi/ Ligero AoKi.


No hay mucho que decir. Traía la idea de hacer un MidoKi en señal de enmendar lo que le hice a mi tsundere en "Algo contigo" y aquí está. Agradezco el empujoncito que me dio Nayen, quien por cierto cumplió años ayer y éste es su regalo atrasado. Dedicado a ella con todo mi flow y amor.

**Advertencias:** Limme AoKi &amp; Lemmon MidoKi. No hay más.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

**.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Nayen~**

**.**

* * *

**Quiero perderme contigo**

**.**

_"Lo bueno de los años, es que curan las heridas. Lo malo de los besos, es que crean adicción."_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintaro era una persona, en lo que cabe la palabra, perfecta. En todas sus materias daba lo mejor de sí y gracias a eso se encontraba en el cuadro de honor; en los entrenamientos de básquetbol ponía todo su empeño para ser el mejor tirador y parte del primer equipo; las clases de piano fue un pequeño capricho de niño que se volvió un pasatiempo establecido y recitaba en grandes eventos…

No tenía nada de envidia a nadie, y menos hacia el irracional, impulsivo, bruto y cínico de Aomine Daiki: miembro de la Generación Milagrosa con quien, desgraciadamente, compartía salón desde dos años…

—Nhg — el peliverde escuchó un jadeo —… A-Ao-minecchi... m-más…

No le tenía nada de envidia… más que el moreno tuviese el privilegio de escuchar los suaves gemidos que expulsaba el rubio cada vez que la pelvis del otro arremetía contra su punto g.

Tenía tres semanas de haberse enterado de la relación que mantenían el As y el chico nuevo del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko. Fue accidental, él simplemente terminaba de entrenar tarde sus asombrosos tiros de tres y se dirigía con lentitud hasta las regaderas, cuando una escena muy similar a la que miraba ahora, se presentó ante sus ojos.

Esa noche tuvo una erección al remembrar los sonidos morbosos que realizaba el modelo. Y por impulso e involuntariamente, cómo si de un ritual se tratase, cada noche iba al solitario vestidor de Teiko y escuchaba el acto pornográfico del que eran presos sus compañeros de equipo.

No era un fetiche… él simplemente se dedicaba a memorizar el sincrónico canto de los jadeos que creaba la melódica voz de Kise.

Y ese día no era la excepción. Los que estaban inmiscuidos en la larga faena que suscitaba ese momento en las duchas, no se percataron del espectador que les miraba en ese momento. De alguna forma, Midorima no los veía y simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar… pero algo lo movió a romper la rutina…

La espalda de Kise se encontraba estampada contra el azulejo de las regaderas, Aomine se encontraba entre las piernas del blondo, penetrando con ímpetu al chico de orbes amarillas. Daiki sostenía con sus amplias manos el cuerpo del otro por el trasero; con la ayuda de sus poderosos brazos, subía y bajaba el delgado cuerpo de Ryota frenéticamente, buscando, probablemente, un contacto más cercano.

—M-más fuerte, A-Aomi-necchi —recitaba entre cada embestida el modelo, exponiendo su cuerpo a su perpetrador.

—Eres un vicioso Kise —dijo con voz ronca el moreno, mordiendo el cuello del rubio —… por eso me encantas.

El vaivén iba con mayor impulso y fuerza, sacando de forma más rápida gemidos suaves de la boca de Ryota; Shintaro sabía –a través de la constante escucha- que se avecinaba el momento culmine.

Repentinamente, y sin darle oportunidad para ocultarse, un par de orbes dorados finos le miraban; lo habían descubierto. Kise, en lugar de gritar en aviso a su novio de un intruso, le sonrió de manera grácil y coqueta, dejando ver ese simpático hoyuelo que se le formaba arriba de la comisura derecha de su boca.

De la nada, el chico movió los labios diciendo algo, pero sin emitir ningún sonido y después mordió su labio inferior. El peliverde abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el asombro que le provocó ese acto; al recuperar el sentido, volvió a las sombras del vestidor.

Minutos después se escuchó por toda la ducha comunal un sonido gutural de alivio.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El día siguiente había llegado. Era la primera vez en toda la vida del peliverde que no logró consiliar el sueño y ahora se encontraba ligeramente cansado por el insomnio que pasó; en clase de Literatura antigua no prestó mucha atención y en la cancha estuvo a punto de fallar un tiro. Pero no era su culpa el estar distraído, no… su desvelo tenía nombre y apellido.

Se estaban había terminado la práctica de basquetbol y todos se encontraban en el vestidor cambiándose. Shintaro no podía evitarlo, de vez en cuando, sus ojos viajaban hasta el blondo que se desvestía y vestía descaradamente frente a él en pequeños movimientos que él consideraba de otro mundo: lo hacía de manera lenta y, podría jurar, sensual.

—Are~ ¿Y Mine-chin? — Inquirió el titán de Teiko, comenzando a comer sus dulces.

—Al parecer ayudará en la tienda de su tío por un tiempo en lo que se recupera de la caída que tuvo — contestó tranquilamente Akashi sacándose la polera gris que vestía —. Pidió permiso para ausentarse una o dos semanas de las actividades del Club.

—Es injusto — rezongó con voz adormilada Murasakibara.

—No es injusto, Murasakibara-kun — respondió Kuroko ante la protesta del otro —. Aomine-kun es buena persona al ayudar a su familia cuando lo necesita.

—Tienes razón~ Kuro-chin — dijo el pelilila ya reflexionando —. Kise-chin, debes de estar muy orgulloso de que tu novio sea muy bueno.

Ahí estaba el recordatorio… Ryota era _prohibido._

—¡Claro que si! — Exclamó con energía el muchacho —. Aominecchi es genial.

—Basta de perder el tiempo, es momento de regresar a casa — ordenó el pelirrojo. Después, pasó su vista al aún vestido Midorima —. Shintaro ¿Volverás a entrenar? Estuviste a punto de fallar hoy…

—Lo haré, Akashi — eso no era una pregunta, era una orden absoluta.

—Bien, entonces te vuelvo a encargar las llaves — se las lanzó Seijuurou y el otro las atrapó con una mano —. Los demás, es hora de marcharnos.

Eventualmente, se comenzó a poner solitario el lugar debido al mandamiento del capitán. El peliverde fue a la cancha del primer equipo y se percató que ya habían guardado el material de trabajo y bufó molesto. Revisó que aún tuviese su objeto de la suerte en su bolsillo –que era una estrella de madera- y frunció el ceño molesto, no sabía a qué se debía su _mala suerte_ si llevaba consigo su ítem y, además, salió en el primer puesto del Horóscopo del día.

Caminó hasta el armario dónde estaba el material y puso muchos balones en el carro para comenzar a entrenar y no terminar tan tarde… después de todo, no tenía a quién escuchar si Daiki se había marchado temprano.

Al dar la media vuelta para salir, se encontró en el umbral de la puerta a la última persona que se le ocurriría estaría ahí.

—¿A dónde vas, Midorimacchi? — Cuestionó el rubio cerrando la puerta de acceso para acercarse al peliverde de manera depredadora.

—A entrenar — contestó simple —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio, Midorimacchi? — regresó la pregunta, llegando hasta dónde estaba el otro. Estaba a milímetros del otro, y debido a eso, alzó sus enormes ojos hasta él, luciendo sus pestañas muy divamente.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando — respondió firme. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar debido al extraño aroma dulce que llegaba hasta su nariz… provenía del chico frente a él y eso le hizo ponerse nervioso.

—No te hagas el desentendido — sus brazos comenzaron a ascender de manera lenta por los costados del peliverde hasta enrollarse en la parte trasera del cuello —, lo que dije ayer, fue cierto…

"_Mañana, Midorimacchi…"_

—No lo entendí — mintió el muchacho tratando de controlar sus manos ansiosas.

—Bien, si no lo entendiste ayer — Ryota se levantó en sus puntillas, hasta acercar su boca a la oreja de Shintaro —… te lo haré comprender hoy.

Sin tregua, lamió con extrema lentitud el lóbulo del peliverde y restregó su pelvis con la parte inferior de Midorima; de ahí, sus dientes viajaron a la barbilla del otro y la mordió de manera lasciva; sus manos no se quedaron quietas y viajaron hasta la parte trasera del otro, apretándolo con algo de fuerza.

—Ne~ Midorimacchi — el modelo dejó la barbilla para posarse delicadamente sobre la boca del otro —. ¿No te gustaría dejar tu rectitud a un lado por un momento?

Y de esa manera, la libido acumulada por semanas de Shintaro, explotó y se derramó. Olvidó quien era él, su moral se esfumó de su cuerpo, dejándolo a merced de sus pasiones bajas y no le importó que el otro fuese _prohibido_.

Haría gemir a Kise de manera _perfecta_.

Con voracidad, Midorima alzó por los muslos al rubio y lo llevó hasta unas colchonetas que se encontraban en el piso y lo depositó ahí, quitando en el proceso, el suéter del chico para seguir con el pantalón del uniforme. Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del cuarto, observando de cerca la mirada brillante de Ryota. Se quitó su playera de entrenamiento hasta arrojarla con el resto de la ropa; deslizó su cuerpo hasta dónde estaba el otro y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y codos para comenzarlo a besar con hambre; degustaba en silencio los esponjosos labios rosados de Kise, aquellos que, incontables noches, recreaba en su mente. Su lengua, presurosa, se aventuró a explorar aquella húmeda cavidad, saboreando el sabor tan dulce que tenía la saliva del blondo.

Quería escucharlo gemir para él. No para Aomine, para él.

Con cuidado, bajó su cabeza, rozando sutilmente la piel ligeramente aperlada por el sudor del otro hasta llegar a sus tetillas y chuparlas con devoción, como si de un exquisito manjar se tratase.

—Ngh…

El primer gemido de la noche; quería más de ello. De esa forma, prosiguió con el otro pezón hasta dejarlo igual de erecto que el anterior que era preso de sus dedos vendados. Se cabeza seguía descendiendo hasta llegar al bóxer de licra y lo miró molestó para acto seguido arrancarlo con desesperación y contempló el falo –de proporción normal- que poseía Ryota.

De manera brutal, hundió su rostro entre las piernas del modelo, chupando con fuerza el pene de Kise.

—A-ah… ngh…

El segundo gemido. Paró un segundo para sonreír arrogantemente y prosiguió con su labor de extraer la mayor cantidad de sonidos obscenos del blondo. El cuarto se llenaba de manera lenta y prodigiosa de melodías sacadas de una película triple x, patrocinadas por la chillante voz de Kise.

Echó una mirada al rubio y observó que faltaba poco para que el rubio llegase al orgasmo y paró repentinamente su trabajo. Escuchó un improperio que provino del otro, pero, gracias a la cantidad de jadeos que soltaba, resultó inentendible. Estiró su mano no tocada por los dioses hasta la boca del rubio y mojó un par de dedos para retirarlos al minuto y ensartarlos violentamente en la cavidad que aseguraba un paraíso sin nombre. No esperó mucho para seguir dilatando y sentir como se removía el blondo por la cantidad de sensaciones que sentía.

—Me cabrea decirlo, pero Aomine tiene razón — comentó Shintaro sin dejar de mover sus dedos —, realmente eres un vicioso.

Al ver la cara de Kise llena de desesperación, se bajó la bermuda deportiva que llevaba, sacó su miembro y embistió de manera certera al otro.

—A-ah… a-ah…

El tercer gemido fue más prolongado, pero no por ello menos excitante. Pronto comenzó el movimiento rítmico; el pene de Midorima salía y entraba de forma bestial del cuerpo del rubio, arrancándoles a ambos un par de gritos de éxtasis y respiraciones entrecortadas. Las manos de Shintaro se afianzaron de manera permanente a las caderas del modelo, siendo él dueño de la manera en cómo se movían sus cuerpos.

Kise estaba desesperado. Si Aomine era vigoroso al momento de tener relaciones, Midorima lo era aún más, marcando con fuerza cada embestida, llegando a su próstata de manera más consecutiva.

—M-Midori-macchi… ¡ngh!

El cuarto gemido, ahora con su nombre incluido; eso sólo fue combustible para su pasión. Con frenesí, arremetía contra Ryota, ignorando aquellos sollozos de desesperación que provenían del chico. Levantó su cabeza, despegando sus ojos de aquel vientre plano para admirar el tono rojizo que adornaba el contorno de los ojos del otro.

Una sonrisa por parte de Kise le hizo aplicar más rapidez.

—M-más… a-ah… Midori-ma-cchi.

Kise era su amo, y él su simple esclavo, de esa manera, aumentó la fuerza de las penetraciones.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y había perdido completamente la noción de cuantos gemidos llevaba el modelo en su nombre, pero no pudo evitar comparar que el ritmo que llevaba era parecido a _Tocata y Fuga_ de _Bach_. Observó el cuello del modelo y sintió una profunda envidia al ver una marca morada que se alzaba orgullosa, recordándole el nombre de Daiki y que el otro era _prohibido_. En un impulso, enterró su boca en ese mismo trozo de piel y succionó.

—¡Nhg!

Al parecer, era el incentivo que le faltaba al blondo para correrse entre ambos cuerpos. Con contracciones en su abdomen, apretó el pene que se encontraba enterrado entre sus nalgas haciendo que con ello, el otro soltara todo su líquido dentro de él.

Se detuvieron en su sitio un momento para regular su respiración y normalizar el ritmo de sus latidos. El peliverde sonrió orgulloso de ver la cara plasmada del placer en Kise. Y lo mejor de todo, es que él fue quien se la puso.

—Dejaré la rectitud, pero al parecer no puedo dejar el perfeccionismo — dijo con voz calmada y acomodando sus lentes con sus dedos vendados —. ¿O me dirás que no fue mejor que con Aomine?

—C-cállate…

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Al siguiente día, al finalizar las clases, Shintaro se encontraba cambiándose para otro día de prácticas en el club. Dejando su objeto de la suerte en un banquillo y quitándose el suéter del colegio, vio entrar a Daiki hecho una furia para plantarse frente a él y arremeterle una buena estocada en su quijada.

No había nadie más que ellos y el nuevo integrante del equipo quien, al parecer, venía siguiendo a su novio.

—Ésta fue una advertencia — habló pesadamente el moreno señalándolo con su dedo —. ¡No te atrevas a hacer llorar una vez más a Kise! — Bramó molesto para después tomar la mano del rubio —. La próxima vez te mataré…

El As de Teiko dio la media vuelta, halando el delgado cuerpo de su novio tras de sí.

Midorima no entendía lo que pasaba y se quedó quieto un momento, sobando su mentón golpeado. Después, vio como el rostro del modelo se volteaba para mirarlo y le sonrió traviesamente.

Nadie puede resistirse a lo prohibido.

Y esa prohibición, ahora es adicción.

.

.

* * *

Espero sinceramente te haya gustado Nayen, sabes que te mando muchos besos de frutas con miel.

El título lo saqué de una canción de José José (príncipe de la canción), no creo tenga mucho que ver con la trama, pero me agradó el título y soy pésima para poner títulos o hacer resumenes -.-

Les agradezco el haber pasado a leer éste escrito.

Les mando muchas mordidas sensuales y besos de fresa.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
